A story of eternity
by JustMijke
Summary: The story of how John found out that Sherlock was a vampire and everything that came with that... VAMP!LOCK


**Hey guys! So I was on a vacation to England a few weeks ago and I just got into the mood to write JohnLock ^^ So here it is! This is an old rp of me and my beautiful gf, pammy! I hope everyone will enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Sherlock or any of it's characters!**

**Me: /Everywhere... why are you everywhere...**

* * *

**A story of eternity; by John Watson **

It has been, what, a month now since everything has happened. Somehow though, it feels like it was just yesterday.

Sherlock told me that new-born tend to forget things from earlier in their lives and this is a story that I do not want to forget.

I guess it all started the day we first met Jim Moriarty. In that pool, with those bombs taped onto me, I realized something. First of all, I did not want to die, which was pretty obvious but as an ex-soldier it just seemed weird. And secondly, also the more important one, that I didn't want to see Sherlock die.

Sherlock was special to me. There was something about him, that I was yet to find out what that was.

Skip a little forward to a few months after everything with Irene Adler and that is where it really started.

**~Flashback~**

"Sherlock, could you stop walking around in circles! This is getting really irritating."

Sherlock just ignored me as he kept walking around the house.

I put down the paper as I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned to me with a very angry look. I didn't let go though, I was used to him being like this. "Sherlock, calm down. You're driving both of us crazy! So please, sit down and take a cup of tea or something."

"I don't want your bloody tea!" Sherlock spat out the words as if they would hurt him. Sherlock was not a person to curse a lot, he usually kept his calm at all times. I knew that something was up.

I tightened my grip on his arm, suddenly looking quite concerned (well Sherlock said so, he told me afterwards). "Sherlock, is everything okay?"

They angry look on this face faded away rather quickly and was replaced by a confused one. "What? Well of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you are running around the house like some kind of madman, that's why!" I gave him a harsh look as to say that I thought this was serious.

He pulled hard at my arm and his arm fell out of my grip. Quickly he took a step backwards to create some distance between us. "You know, maybe some tea is good, I'll go and make some." He turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen.

I stood still for a moment before I walked after him. He was already making tea and I could see his hands shaking, a sight I did not get to see a lot. "Sherlock, what is going on?!"

"Would you like something tea too?" He asked me innocently and completely ignoring my question.

"Sherlock!" I took a step closer but froze when he turned to me.

"Nothing is wrong John!" He was shouting at me again but that was not what stopped me. It was the look on his face, I was sure that for second his eyes were red! I shook my head and tried to forget that, it was impossible anyway… Right?

"Sherlock I'm serious about this, why are you acting so defensive?" Sherlock grabbed his tea and was about to walk back to the living room but I blocked his way. "Talk, now!"

He put his tea back on the table. "Get out of my way.

"No."

"John, it's better to get out now. You don't want to know the other option."

"Other option? What are you talking about Sherlock? What is going on?!" I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he quickly took a step back and turned away from me.

"Leave me alone…" It was the first time that I had seen him like this, hurt, almost weak.

I ignored his request though and tried to take another step closer. "Sherlock…"

He quickly turned to me and charged at me. Not having seen this coming he knocked me on the floor and within seconds he was on top of me. I wanted to scream at him for doing this but as soon as I saw his face I couldn't find the words, not any words at all really. What I was looking at wasn't Sherlock at all, or at least it didn't feel like it. I was looking at this thing… This thing that was supposed to be my friend. Red eyes, white hair but the same face and clothes. It was like looking at an animal.

Sherlock's face got uncomfortably close to mine as he hissed at me. "Why do you even care!" There still weren't any words in my mouth as I felt him move over me. His lips moving to my neck and hands coming up to grab my wrists. Before I fully realized it he had me pinned to the floor and I was unable to do anything.

"Well… WHY?!" He dug his nails into my wrists and I hissed in pain. This kind of seemed to bring him back and he lifted his head to look at me. He grinned down at me and I saw another thing I did not expect. Fangs. I was pretty sure I saw fangs, another thing that seemed impossible but then everything fall into place. This was not the Sherlock I knew.

"W-who are you and what did you do to Sherlock…?" He just seemed to laugh at this.

He came close to my face again and I could feel his breath, which was deep and uneven. "You're looking at him… the one and only consulting detective."

I shook my head, there was no way that that was true. Sherlock would never do this do me, ever. "No way… not possible."

"Have you not noticed, the reason I don't eat nor drink, I'm up all night and once every 3 days I'm gone. Then I need to finally get some food."

Call me stupid but I had no idea what he was talking about. Looking back at it I feel dumb for not understanding but I wasn't thinking clearly. "You would've gone out yesterday but didn't and then you got a call… been irritated ever since… What did they tell you?"

A small laugh came from him and he moved away again. "Someone has stolen my food…" He looked at me for a second and quickly licked his lips. "Are you willing to give me any?"

"Th-there is some pasta in the fridge, if you want-"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know I don't want that." Of course I had known, I had just hoped that I was wrong.

I tried to calm my breath as I looked him straight in his eyes. "Then what is it you want…?"

He dropped his face to my neck as he answered me. "Nothing special, I was just thinking… your blood." He gave my neck a lick and I shivered, being pretty sure he could feel it too. I could feel him laughing more then I heard it. "Scared Watson…?"

Of course I was scared. On top of me was what was just moments ago my best friend but now I had no idea what I was looking at. "Let me go Sherlock."

"Boring."

"Sherlock, get off Dr. Watson." Another voice came from somewhere behind me. I couldn't see who was there but I realized right away who it was. Mycroft Holmes.

Sherlock lifted his head to look at Mycroft and, from what I could see, he glared at him. "Bugger off Mycroft, I don't need you here."

I could hear Mycroft getting closer to us and Sherlock let go of my wrists and sat back on my legs to look at him. "You're not yourself now so get off him before you do something you'll regret."

"He said he'd give me food though." I couldn't help but feel like Sherlock sounded a lot like a little kid.

It took me a while before I realized what he had said. "Hey, I never said that!"

Sherlock looked down at me again and grinned. "No you didn't, but you were thinking it."

"Sherlock there's no need to drink off your doctor, I got some blood with me here." I could hear Mycroft grab something and tried to turn my head to see what it was. Mycroft was holding a bag of what I was pretty really was blood. Sherlock suddenly looked very interested.

"Give me that."

"Not before you get off him." Both Sherlock and Mycroft were glaring at each other until Sherlock sighed and finally got off me, Mycroft handed him the bag and Sherlock quickly took it. He walked to the corner of the kitchen and started… Well I guess drinking is the word I would have to call it. He was making a huge mess out of it though.

Mycroft turned to me. "Go and sit on the couch please, I'll bring you a cup of tea." He looked at his younger brother for a while. "It seems that we have a lot of explaining to do."

"A vampire…" I stared from Mycroft to Sherlock. He had turned back his normal self after he was done drinking and was now sitting calmly across from me. He wasn't really talking much, Mycroft was doing most of the talking.

Mycroft nodded at me, confirming what I just said. "We get that this is hard to understand but it's the truth."

I kept staring at Sherlock excepting him to say something but nothing. "He is completely harmless though-" Mycroft started but I cut him off.

"Is that why he just attacked me." I could see Sherlock look down for a bit and I realized I said something wrong.

"He had not eaten for days and just couldn't control himself."

"So you just tried to eat off me?" Sherlock didn't answer. "Sherlock!"

"Yes I tried to eat you, happy to hear that?!" Sherlock lifted his head and looked at me, a look I couldn't really place but it looked like he was irritated.

"How did this even happen?" Mycroft opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off again. "No, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed but did answer me this time. "Irene, she turned me." I send him a confused look and he continued. "She was one herself. She said it would be sad for me to ever die. After that she bit me and turned me into one too."

"So this has been going on for, what, 3 months without me knowing?" Sherlock nodded. "Great, that's just amazing!"

"We get it if you'd want to move out now-" Mycroft started.

"Wow wow wait, who said anything about moving out?"

Mycroft stood up, walking around the flat. "Well it is pretty dangerous to live with a vampire and we get it if you don't want to take that risk."

I had to laugh a little at that one. The Holmes brothers gave me a confused look. "Sherlock, weren't you the one that told me that I need a bit of risk in my life. How could you think I'd leave." I smiled at him and finally I could see him smile back.

"Well since that is settled we have another problem. How will Sherlock get food? Since all the blood in Scotland Yard is stolen he had nowhere to go."

"He can eat off me." I didn't even need to think about it. It seemed like the most easy and smart option. I would do a lot to not have Sherlock die, if letting him suck me dry (not that way) was one of those things then I'd do it.

"No." Sherlock answered almost right after.

"Why not, I'm okay with it."

"Well I'm not, I could kill you."

"But I know you won't."

Sherlock jumped up. "Did you even see me there, I had almost eaten you! If I'm like that again then I might not be able to control me."

I stared at Sherlock. He did have a point but somehow it was a risk that I was willing to take.

"This is going nowhere." Mycroft said as he turned to me. "Look John, I'd have to agree with Sherlock here, the risk is too big."

"Then what do we do?"

Mycroft smiled at us, a smile that I did not like. "Well the two of you do what you are good at, you solve the case."

Not even an hour later, we were at Scotland Yard. As soon as we walked in Sherlock told me to follow him to Molly. It turned out that Molly was the one that knew where all the blood was kept.

When we walked in Molly looked kind of shocked at me. "U-uh Sherlock… Why is he here? I thought you were coming for… You know." I knew what she was trying to hide but somehow it sounded very wrong in my ears. Like they were doing something in secret together… Well they kind of were but you get what I mean. Like they were dating basically.

Sherlock quickly answered though. "He knows." Sherlock started walking somewhere, leaving me and Molly alone.

I was about to walk away when Molly started talking. "I'm sorry for not saying anything… it's just…" She looked like she got kind of distracted and when I followed her gaze I could see she was looking Sherlock.

"It's okay really, you're not the one to blame."

"No no," She quickly said. "I didn't mean it like that." Neither of us said something for a moment. "You shouldn't blame him though, he did it to protect you."

"Protect… Sure…" I rolled my eyes.

She turned to me, a very serious look on her face. "I mean it. Countless times he told me not to say anything to you, saying it might hurt you, both emotionally and that he might actually hurt you."

I gave her a confused look. "Wait, he really said that?"

"John! Get over here!"

We both turned the way Sherlock's voice came from for a few seconds before Molly turned back to me and gave me a smile. "You'd better go, it sounds important." She walked off, leaving me standing there.

I shook my head to get myself together before I walked over to Sherlock. He was standing in a little room of which I thought was the control room. "How did you even get in here." I said as I was looking around.

"That doesn't matter, look at this." He was pointing at a screen on which you could see the room where the blood was kept.

"Yeah, what's with it?"

"Well this is the camera on that room at 1 am of the day the blood went missing, as you can see everything was still here." I nodded once to show him I understood it. "And this is one minute later." He pushed a button and I took a deep breath.

All the blood was gone! "What?! How is that possible? No one is that fast!"

Sherlock frowned. "No human no."

"Wait, are you saying this is no human. So then… is it a vampire…?"

Sherlock nodded at me and I could feel my heart fall. If this was one of them that would be a huge problem. How were we going catch something that fast. But then it hit me. "Are you that fast too?"

"No, that's something that you slowly get and I'm not that old yet."

"Then how are we supposed to catch someone like that?!"

"At the moment there's nothing we can do, we'll have to wait till the thief makes his next move."

I gave Sherlock a worried look. "How will you eat till then?"

Sherlock sighed. "It seems like Mycroft will have to keep bringing me blood."

"You can still just drink off me you know."

Sherlock quickly turned to me, looked pretty angry. "No! There's no way that's that going to happen!"

"Why?! What's wrong with it?"

Sherlock took a step closer, this eyes turning red again and I quickly took a step back. "Can you even hear yourself? You're basically asking me to suck your blood out!" Sherlock kept walking closer to me, looking quite dangerous. "Why is that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried to walk back but soon found that there was a wall behind me. Within seconds Sherlock reacted and before I could turn around or walk something, he had me pinned against the wall.

"Oh I'm sure there's a reason." Sherlock's face was close to mine and I stared in his red eyes. "Do you think it'd be a nice feeling?"

"What, no!" I knew that he knew I was lying when he gave me that look, that look… Like he was trying to say that he could see right through mem which he basically could of course. He could easily see through my lies.

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" He turned his head a bit and gave my cheek a soft bite. "Take a knife," Another bite, this one on my ear. "The burn of the sun," He moved his head down and bit me in my shoulder, the bites were getting harder. "And the shock of hearing someone you know died." And last he bit my neck. Hard, but not enough to actually draw blood.

I gasped and Sherlock lifted his head back up. "Knowing that, are you still willing to let me eat off you?"

Before I had a chance to answer Molly walked in on us, her eyes big in shock. "Sh-sherlock… John!"

Sherlock sighed and calmly let go of me again. We looked at each other for a few moments before he turned to Molly. "Don't worry, I haven't done anything."

Molly's gaze switched between Sherlock and me and I quickly nodded at her as to show everything was okay. "W-well Lestrade just called me, there has been another one. All the blood in Saint Maria North has been stolen."

"Wait, was that one not closed down like, a year or 5 ago?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, just like South."

"Why is there still blood there?"

"It's used as a storing place, no one would ever think to look there." Molly answered

"Well it seems that this guy did know about this." I turned to Sherlock. "What do we do now?"

"We finally know where to go." I gave him a confused look before he continued. "We're going to Saint Maria South."

It was just after midnight when we slipped into Saint Maria South. It was no problem at all since this place was closed down 5 years ago. There was no one around, just the two of us.

"How do we know he'll be here tonight?" I whispered as we walked to the storing room.

"We don't."

"What….!"

"This way." Sherlock grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We were standing in front of the door to the storing room. It looked pretty well secured.

"And how are we going to get in there?"

"We don't, we'll wait here. If needed we can hide in that closet.

"A closet…"

"Yeah that one over there." Sherlock pointed at the closet in the corner of the room.

"Yea I'm not blind Sherlock! Why the closet though?"

Sherlock gave me a confused look. "Do you see anywhere else to hide?"

"No but-" I was cut off by a sound of something moving around. Sherlock and I looked at each other for a few second before he grabbed my hand again and pulled me along to, of course, the closet. He quickly pulled it open and pushed me inside following himself. Seconds after Sherlock closed the closet I heard the door of the room open and the sound of people walking in. "It's more than one…" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Obviously…" I could feel Sherlock's breath as he was talking. We were pressed close to each other and I could feel his arms around me to stand up right. My face pressed into his (remarkably strong) chest and almost moved as one when breathing.

My heart was beating unbelievably fast and I quickly swallowed, hoping he had not heard it. "What do we do…?"

"We wait."

Outside of the closet we could hear a lot of sounds, things being moved, people talking but my heart stopped when I heard one voice talking. "Can't you harry up a bit, we haven't for all night."

I tried to look up at Sherlock a bit. "Don't tell me…"

I could feel Sherlock nod. "Yeah, no doubt… That's Moriarty."

I stood perfectly still for a minute or so as a thousand thoughts went through my mind. All from 'what in bloody hell do we do' to 'we're fucked'. The sounds outside stopped and it sounded like they had left.

"You can come out now, no one is here."

It was Moriarty who called out to us. Sherlock didn't seem to hesitate and opened the door. He calmly walked out while I, since I was kind of leaning on him, half fall out. Moriarty smiled at us. "Oh how nice of you to come."

"So you're one too." Sherlock seemed uninterested in Moriarty's 'friendly' chats and cut right to what we needed to know.

Moriarty smirked at Sherlock. "Yes yes indeed, does it surprize you?"

"Did you know Irene was one?"

"Why of course, all vampires know each other."

"How many?"

"Here in London, 2 out of 5 people are vampires." He grinned and I widened my eyes. That was way more than I expected.

"Then why are you stealing all our food?!" Sherlock took a step closer to Moriarty and hissed dangerously at him.

Moriarty just laughed though. "Oh Sherlock, are you really trying to scare me? Do you even realize how weak you are. Let's look at this." He moved too quick for me to see and within seconds we on the other side of the room. "It's me against a new-born and a unarmed human."

"I wouldn't say that too quickly. " I pulled my gun and pointed it at him. "Because I'm definitely not unarmed."

Moriarty shook his head. "A gun… oh Johnny…" He moved again and moments later he grabbed my arms, holding them behind my back, making me drop my gun. He moved close to me, way too close. "You know those wouldn't do anything to me."

"Let him go!" Sherlock tried to take a step closer but Moriarty moved to the other side of the room again, talking me with him.

"No no Sherlock… That's not how this will work. You wanted to talk, then talk."

Sherlock took a deep breath. "Why are you stealing the blood?"

"Think about it Sherlock, what will the vampires do if they can't get food that way."

"They will attack the humans…"

"And chaos would break out." I filled Sherlock. In return Moriarty twisted my wrists and I hissed in pain.

"Shut up Johnny, the big people are talking."

Sherlock frowned. "And what if they don't want that?"

"Then I'm willing to give them some, but in return they have to fight with me if needed."

"So basically, you're making an army."

I could feel Moriarty nod at that. "Want to be part of it? You may be young, but I'd love to have you on my side."

"No way! I'd never bite a human!"

"Oh you sure? It's amazing, believe me." He forcefully moved my head and I bared my neck. "Don't you just want to try?"

"Let him go!"

"So no bite then…? Well that's just sad… then I'll take it myself." I could feel Moriarty's head move closer but Sherlock reacted right away.

"No stop!"

Moriarty stopped right away but kept his head where it was. "Changed your mind?"

I could see the doubt in Sherlock's eyes and, I think, so could Moriarty. "You turn him or I'll do it and I have to warn you, my victims don't usually survive."

Sherlock's eyes widened and he sighed. "I-I'll do it…"

I was pretty sure that Moriarty smiled as he released me and threw me towards Sherlock. "I know you'd make the right choice, he's all yours."

I walked to Sherlock and I could see that the doubt was still in his eyes. I stood still for a bit as we just looked at each other. Sherlock sighed again. "I'm sorry John, I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"It's okay… It's okay, it's not your fault."

"I should have told you earlier."

"That wouldn't have made any difference. I get it, you wanted to protect me, Thank you for that."

"Oh just get on with it already! Stop being so lovely-dovely!"

I turned around to Moriarty with a red face. "What?! We're not!"

"Oh come on, it surprises me that you two are not kissing yet!"

"Oh so you want us to kiss?" Sherlock quickly grabbed my arm, turned me around and kissed me. Right there in front of Moriarty, but it seemed neither of us cared. Sherlock wanted to pull back rather quickly but I threw my arms around his neck to keep him where he was and kissed him back. It was amazing! I could feel his fangs against myself and it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

When I pulled away again Sherlock gave me a confused look but I just smiled and turned to Moriarty, who was looking like he would explode out of anger. "Does that irritate you Moriarty?"

Moriarty looked at me as if he would attack me but seemed to control himself. "Turn him now or I'll kill him!"

"Yea we get it." Sherlock turned me back around and looked at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and Sherlock's fangs quickly broke through my skin into my body. It was everything Sherlock said it would be. It hurt and burned a heel and I bit my lip to not scream out, I didn't want to give Moriarty that.

It didn't take long before I had lost too much blood and fell unconscious.

When I woke up I found myself back on my own bed in Bakerstreet. It took me a while before I realized what had happened and quickly got out of bed. I stormed downstairs in panic with just one thing on my mind. Sherlock.

"Sherlock?!" I ran into the kitchen and a glass of red stuff was on the table. I realized right away that it was blood. Everything seemed to stop for a moment as I stared at the blood, it looked really good…

"It's yours if you want it."

I turned around and saw Sherlock standing behind me. "Sherlock!"

"Yea that's my name, something wrong John?" He gave me a worried look as I kept staring at him.

I quickly shook my head. "No no it's okay. Are you okay though?! What happened to Moriarty?"

"Please sit down and drink something first. From the way you looked at that blood, you must be pretty hungry."

I nodded at him and turned back to grab the glass. When I held it in my hand though it felt wrong. "Who's blood is this?"

"Mine," Sherlock answered calmly. "I knew you would need some as soon as you woke up so I got you some."

"But-"

"I know it's weird, but you'll get used to it soon. Now drink."

I took another look at the blood, it was full red and something in me couldn't resist it. I quickly gulped it down like it was just some strong drink. The moment I swallowed it I felt amazing! It was a strong feeling that sprat itself through my entire body.

Sherlock smiled at me knowingly. "Good, isn't it?"

"Amazing…"

"Well yours isn't bad either." He grinned and I smiled back at him.

After that we sat down on the couch and Sherlock explained everything. How Moriarty had gotten away, how he made a deal with Mycroft to bring them blood every few days so they could eat and how Mycroft would after Moriarty himself.

Everything seemed to be over.

"And one more thing."

Okay not quite.

"Sorry for kissing you like that. I just wanted to do something against Moriarty."

"It's okay!" I quickly said, a bit too quickly maybe because Sherlock gave me a weird look. "I get it, you just wanted to do something to piss him off, at least a little. I would have done the same."

Sherlock grinned. "You did do the same."

I blushed. "Okay so I did, but that doesn't matter. Don't lie and tell me you didn't like it."

"I never said I'd be lying."

I smiled at him. "Good."

**~End of Flashback~**

And that's how it happened. That was how I found out Sherlock was a vampire and turned into one myself.

Moriarty has not yet been caught but we did found most of the blood that he had stolen. For as far as I know Mycroft has been informed about his plans and is trying to get him. Not sure if that is everything though, you're never sure with the Holmes brothers.

It's now been a months since all of this had happened and I got to say it's not that bad really. Yes, I can no longer eat or sleep but it has it's plus sides. I haven't got the power to be super-fast yet, but it turns out that you get that after 4 months. Sherlock has it now and he loves to mess around with it.

It's funny to see him on crime scene's just messing with people's heads by suddenly standing next to them and then saying he was there all along. I think he mostly does that to make me laugh and I'm not stopping him.

And best of all is that I don't have to see him die, ever. Neither will I ever. I promised him to stay together as long as we could. I think I have a great life ahead of me.

Oh and about what happened between me and Sherlock, let's just say that it all ended well.

-The End-

"What are you writing?" Sherlock looked over John's shoulder to try and read what it said.

John quickly turned away. "Nothing for your eyes." John tried to stand up but Sherlock was quicker. He grabbed the computer out of John's hands was, within seconds, on the other side of the room.

"Sherlock! Give that back."

"A Story of eternity; by John Watson." Sherlock started reading out loud. "Are you kidding me John? Don't tell me you're putting this on your blog! People are not supposed to know."

"I know that! It's for myself," John turned quiet for a moment. "I'm afraid I'd forget it…"

Sherlock put down the computer and walked over to John. He hugged him close to him. "Don't worry, if you'd ever forget then I'll tell you, over and over if needed."

John smiled up at Sherlock. "Really?"

"Over and over." Sherlock kissed John's head and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks…" John hugged Sherlock back and stood on his toes to kiss him. "I'm keeping the story though, I worked too hard on it to throw it away."

"As long as no one finds it."

"Yeah yeah." John leaned up a bit again and kissed Sherlock.

* * *

**So that was it again for today. This was so much fun to make so I hope you had fun reading it ^^**

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
